


Rainy afternoon.

by stydiastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: “I think your dog likes me.”It’s a rainy Saturday afternoon and there are plenty of things Lydia rather be doing with her boyfriend other than discussing if her dog likes him or not but she knows Stiles, he’s going to obsess over this if she just ignores it.“Stiles, please. Don’t be ridiculous.”“What?”“Prada clearly hates you.”





	

“I think your dog likes me.”

“Hum?”

“I think your dog likes me.”

It’s a rainy Saturday afternoon and there are plenty of things Lydia rather be doing with her boyfriend other than discussing if her dog likes him or not but she knows Stiles, he’s going to obsess over this if she just ignores it.

They have been dating for a month now but it seems so much longer than that, they have been so close since the pack rescued her from Eichen, even more than they were before; it just took them some time to admit their feelings for each other.

_Remember I love you._

_Remember I love you._

_Remember I love you._

Lydia learned to concentrate in those words when the voices inside her head becomes too loud.

“Stiles, please. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“What?”

“Prada clearly hates you.”

He’s actually surprised by what she said.

“I think that’s just bullshit.” He said and started kissing her neck.

“Yep.” Lydia is pretty sure she’s just saying random things at this point.

“That’s a lie, I’m just going to ignore it.”

“Okay.” _Please ignore it. Focus on something else,_ that’s what she was going to say but instead, when she opened her mouth all that came was a soft moan.

“See if I care.”

Oh, Shit.

Stiles got that look on his eyes, he absolutely knew the effect those neck kisses had on her.

“Okay.”

He stopped kissing her and narrowed his eyes. “From one to ten how much it hates me, Lydia?”

“Are you serious?” She said in a high pinched voice, too annoyed with him because all she wanted to do was continuing kissing.

She thinks she could kiss him for the rest of their lives and never get tired of it.

“Just answer it. It’s not like it would hurt my feelings.”

Lydia started to kiss him hungrily and he responded immediately by taking off her shirt.

She was wearing a black lacy bra that matched her panties and she could not wait to see Stiles’ face when he sees it.

“I think it’s a solid eight.”

He sucked on her earlobe, and then continued kissing her neck and her collarbone while his hands went up on her inner thighs, drawing circles on it.

She took off her bra, Stiles started to run his hands on her body, finally reaching her breasts, and it didn’t take long for him to put his mouth on it. She moaned when he began to focus on one nipple with his mouth and the other one with his hand. She could not wait anymore.

“What were you expecting?”

“Six. Top.”

She took his hand and started to going down her body until it reached her clit and he’s going so slow that she’s sure he’s just torturing her.

“Really?” She replied breathily.

“Really.”

“Faster.”

He did like she told him, rubbing her clit fast just the way she liked it and kissing her breasts. Then kissing her body until he licked her clit with the same rhythm he was rubbing it.

“Well, once you told me to get right of Prada, so.”

“Because people with little dogs were getting killed!”

“It happened once, Stiles. You can’t define a pattern by a single data point.”

“You’re right but still. We were getting closer.”

“Yeah, Stiles.” She grabbed his hair, “I’m so close.”

“C’mon Lyds.”

She opened her legs wide and he thrusted two fingers inside of her and she could feel she was already cumming.

“What makes you say that?” she got out of bed and began to get dressed.

“Prada barks every time I come to your house but this time was different so I thought it was the start of our friendship. Clearly I was wrong.”

“Stiles, I left Prada on the petshop before you arrived here.”

“Oh.”

“And now it’s time to pick him up, move your cute ass from my bed, you’re coming with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever written smut so... idk but I hope you liked it!


End file.
